


Love Live: Coven Sunshine

by Rainy212



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Witch AU, ill explain the deets at some point just wait my children, im gonna try to follow sunshine plot but there will be some differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy212/pseuds/Rainy212
Summary: Chika’s entire life had been typical, standard, normal. But, a chance encounter will bring her into a new world full of magic, light, love and deceit.aka. Chika finds out she's a witch and she discovers a bunch of secret magic stuff at Uranohoshi.





	1. Prolouge

“Chika-chan!” Chika noticed her long time friend, You Watanabe, was shouting at her - pointing at some sign Chika couldn’t read. “Look over there.” 

The girl started running off in the direction of the sign, and Chika readied herself to run after her friend when a pretty girl in a maid costume offered her a flier. Chika readied herself to take the flier when a sudden gust of wind came and blew all of her fliers away. 

“I’ll go find them!” Chika told the girl as she started running after the fliers. 

Luckily for Chika, most of the fliers has landed on the group not far from her and the girl in the maid uniform, so she quickly huddled that set of fliers into her hands. However, one flier kept flying - refusing to land and let Chika catch it, so once she gathered all of its friends she ran after it. 

After about a minute of running after the paper Chika noticed that she couldn’t see the paper anymore. 

“Is this yours?” An unfamiliar woman ran to where Chika was, holding the missing flier in her hands. Chika noticed that this girl didn’t seem that much older than she was, and that her hair was also a similar color to her own. 

“Uh, kinda?” Chika responded. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The stranger replied. “Here.” The woman held out her hand, the one that was holding the flier, out to Chika. 

Chika grabbed the flier from the woman’s hand but as soon as the woman’s hand made contact with hers Chika could feel a strange jolt of energy moving from the lady’s hand through Chika’s fingers and into her palm where her hand started glowing. 

Wait, glowing? 

Chika looked at her hand in amazement as she saw the bright shining light emanating from her hand. 

Chika wasn’t the only one who noticed the condition of her hand as the strange woman she had just met had noticed it too. The woman’s eyes and widened and she was muttering to herself words like “not again” and “I’m so sorry” as she slowly walked away from Chika, as if she didn’t want to be involved in whatever had just happened. 

Even after the woman left Chika’s hand was still glowing. Deciding she couldn’t stay there forever, Chika balled her glowing hand into a fist, tight enough so the light wouldn’t be visible to someone who didn’t know it was there, and walked back to where the girl in the maid uniform was before. 

When she arrived there not only was the costumed girl there but so was You, who had a concerned look on her face. 

“Chika? Where were you?” You asked her friend as Chika handed the fliers back to their original owner. 

“A gust of wind blew these fliers away so I went to go get them, I’m sorry I took so long.” Chika explained. 

“Well, I’m just happy you’re back.” You commented. “Now, let me show you that shop I wanted to go to before.” 

“About that…” Chika rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she spoke. “I’m not really feeling well, so I kinda want to go home.” She didn’t want to lie to You but Chika knew there was no way she would be able to walk around Tokyo with You and not have anyone find out that her hand was glowing, especially since she had no idea what caused it. 

“But we just got here.” You pouted. “Alright, lets go take care of you. You totally owe me for this.” 

“Sure.” Chika smiled. “We can come back next weekend right?” 

“Right.” 

So Chika and You headed back home to Uchiura, but even when Chika got back to her room in the Inn her right hand still glowed a bright light. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Chika asked herself outloud as she stared at her hand, like it was a foreign creature. 

Chika always knew she wanted to shine, but this wasn’t how she wanted it.


	2. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Riko.

A full twenty four hours passed and Chika’s hand was still glowing. 

 

During those twenty four hours Chika did everything she could think of get rid of the light from her hand. She tried staring at her hand and willing it to stop glowing. She tried sleeping a full eight hours, only to wake up in the morning to find that nothing had changed. She tried looking up her problem online, but was only met with crazy conspiracy theories and no real helpful information. Fixing her problem seemed hopeless. 

 

“Ugh, nothing’s working.” Chika huffed and and feel on to her bed. “What am I going to do now…” 

 

“What if I’m stuck like this?” Chika shot back up from her bed, her eyes wide open in alarm. “What if I gotta go to school like this? and then everyone finds out and the government comes and finds me and what will they do to me then?” Chika slumped back onto her bad once again. "This is hopeless!"

 

“Be quiet in there!” Chika heard her older sister Mito yell from another room. “You’ve been in there all day, go outside or something.” 

 

“Go outside?” Chika asked. 

 

"Yeah outside." Her sister "You know the great big outdoors. You can't just sit in your room all weekend." 

 

"Go outside...hmm" Chika pondered. “I don’t see any reason why not.” 

 

Chika lifted herself from her bed, put on her favorite winter gloves and exited her room for the first time that day. 

 

Chika reasoned that if nothing worked to remedy her hand inside, maybe something outside would be able to solve her problem. With that thought she marched outside, still wearing her school uniform from yesterday, and walked towards the water only to see a girl standing on the edge of the dock. 

 

It only took Chika about a second to start staring at the strange girl, her gaze seemed to be compelled by the same forces that drew her to that other strange woman the previous day. The girl was wearing some school uniform Chika had never seen before, possibly from a school in Tokyo. Chika stared at the girl in awe but soon noticed she was taking her clothes off. 

 

“Huh?” Chika wondered aloud as the girl continued stripping. “Wha-” 

 

The girl seemed to be wearing a swimsuit beneath her clothes, much to Chika’s relief, but why would she be wearing a swimsuit unless she was planning on swimming. 

 

“What?” Chika’s face morphed into a look of disbelief “No way, it’s still April.” 

 

The girl started taking a running start towards the water and Chika ran after her, barely reaching her just at the edge of the dock. 

 

“Wait! You’ll die. You’re gonna die!” Chika yelled at the girl, holding a tight grip on the stranger’s legs. 

 

“Let go!” The girl yelled at her, struggling to get Chika off of her. “I must go!” 

 

The girls fought against each other, both struggling to keep the other one from winning until they started to both fall over into the water. 

 

“Wah!” Both girls screamed as they fell off of the dock, into the water. 

 

As soon as the girls were submerged in the water, Chika let go of the girl and used all of her strength to swim towards the surface and poke her head out of the water. 

 

A second past before the strange girl too surfaced out of the water, and both girls swam towards the shore of the beach, glad to be back on dry land. 

 

“Ugh, you just ruined a very important ritual.” The girl groaned once they were both on dry land, walking towards a pile of towels she must have brought from her house and tossing one to Chika. 

 

“A ritual?” Chika asked.

 

“You wouldn’t get it.” The girl grumbled, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. 

 

“Wouldn’t get…” As Chika spoke her eyes wandered to her gloved hands, or her hands that used to be gloved.  It took Chika a few seconds to register that her gloves were missing, and that the girl might be able to see her glowing hand. “Oh no no no no!” Chika started to panic.

 

She held onto a small hope that maybe the girl didn’t see her hand as her mind ran through a number of possible way she could try to hide it. Sadly, however, it was too late as Chika noticed that the girl was already staring at her hand. 

 

“Um…please don’t tell anyone!” Chika shouted at the girl. “I would explain but I really can’t explain because I have no idea what it is! Just please don’t report me to the government!” 

 

“You’re a witch.” The girl looked at her questioningly. 

 

“A what?” Chika questioned the girl. 

 

“A witch. I’m one too.” The girl replied, her tone turned from disbelief to excitement. “That’s why your hand is glowing right? You must be a light witch.” 

 

“Um…I don’t know.” Chika responded. “This is kinda the first time this has happened.” 

 

“Really? You must be newly awakened.” The girl told her. “Here, I’ll help you out.” 

 

“Really? You know how to make my hand stop glowing?” 

 

“Yeah, its simple, just cast a disenchanting charm.” 

 

“A what?” 

 

“Here, I’ll do it for you.” 

 

The girl took both of her hands and grabbed Chika’s. A light pink light eminated from Riko's hands and in a few seconds her hand was back to normal. 

 

“Ahhh, thank you thank you thank you.” Chika’s face spread into a wide smile. “How did you do that?” 

 

“I just used a small spell, a charm, to disenchant the light producing spell that was on your hand.” The girl explained. “It must have been cast by accident when you awakened your magic, it happens to a lot of people when they activate their magic. For you, it was a light producing charm cause you are a light witch.” 

 

“A light witch?” 

 

“Yeah, every witch has a different, i guess you can say speciality with their magic. Every witch can cast general spells like the disenchanting charm I just used and then they have an element that people who fall under that category of witch can cast, which is light in your case. I can’t do light magic but you probably can, you just have to learn it first.”

 

“Ugh, I have to learn things.” 

 

“It’s not that hard once you get used to it.” 

 

“Get used to it? How long have you been a witch?” 

 

“I’ve been once since I was born.” 

 

“Since you were born?” 

 

“Well, some people are born witches, and other awaken their magic during certain points in their life. It can be caused by trauma, puberty, or even just coming in contact with a powerful witch.” 

 

“That’s what happened to me. I touched some girl and my hand started glowing.” 

 

“That makes sense. Were you in town when this happened?” 

 

“I was in Tokyo actually, why do you ask?” 

 

“You were in Tokyo…oh” 

 

“Is something wrong?” 

 

“I was hoping your awakening could lead me to the source the magic in this town, but I guess not.” 

 

“Magic? in this town?” 

 

“Yeah, this town is full of it. In fact, even the water here is enchanted.” 

 

“Is that why you tried to jump in the water?” 

 

“I mean...kinda?” The girl responded, rubbing her hand against her neck. "I was trying to perform a ritual that would help me track down whoever enchanted it." 

 

“Someone enchanted the water?” 

 

“Yeah but I don’t know how, or who did it, all I know is is that I can sense magic there.” 

 

“Who... are you saying there are more witches in this town” 

 

“Yes, and I want you to help me find them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move this scene to the beginning of the first episode instead of the end because I felt like this was a better starting point then Chika talking to You or to the first years. 
> 
> Also we finally meet Riko, her role in the story will be a bit different than in the anime but not too far off. More characters are coming soon, like my best girl You and the first year aka. the children. I'm definitely looking forward to adding them in cause admittedly I'm not a Riko fan.
> 
> 4/19 update: I've been super busy with school guys, I'm super sorry for not updating. I'll be sure to update while I am out of paper hell but I decided to try to rewrite some of the awkward parts of this chapter while I had some spare inspiration. Don't worry, I got so much planned for chapter 3 - its when we'll finally get into the plot of this story so I hope you stay tuned.


	3. Bzzzzzt!

“Are you ready to go?” 

Chika looked over to where Riko was standing, only a few inches away. 

“Of course I am.” Chika smiled. “I get to go to school with a new friend and look for witchy stuff. This is gonna be so much fun.” 

“I think you’re getting your hopes up a lot higher than they need to be.” Riko told her friend. “We are just going to school. More likely than not we’ll find no traces of magic at all.” 

“But if we do?” 

“We’ll follow it if I can sense any but finding magic isn’t easy.” Riko explained. 

“Well even if we don’t find any we can at least hang out for a bit.” Chika commented. “I mean, we may be an hour early but time flies when you’re having fun.” 

“Yeah I guess” Riko smiled. 

It didn’t take very long for the bus to arrive and bring both of the girls to their school. As soon as they got on the bus Chika grabbed Riko by the hand and pulled her onto the seat next to her. On the way Chika didn’t hesitate to tell Riko every fun story she could think of. 

For Riko it was actually pretty nice to listen to Chika ramble about her life, it was a sort of normalcy that she rarely had the chance to experience. Riko had been a witch her whole life, and between school, her music and practicing her magic, Riko had little time to be a normal girl. 

Eventually the bus ride did end, and just like before Chika grabbed Riko by the hand and lead her onto the school grounds. 

“Here it is!” Chika’s eyes sparkles with excitement. “Welcome to Uranahoshi Riko-chan.” 

“Riko-chan?” Riko’s expression morphed into one of confusion. 

“Oh…” Chika suddenly grew nervous. “I hope you don’t mind if I call you that…” 

“No its fine.” Riko responded. “I was just surprised is all. I haven’t heard the nickname Riko-chan in a while.” 

“Well then I’ll be sure to use it a lot.” Chika smiled. “That way you’ll never forget being called Riko-chan.” 

“That sounds nice.” Riko responded with her own lighter smile. 

“So we got about an hour until school starts Riko-chan.” Chika commented. “Most girls will start to arrive in about a half hour so we have quite a bit of time to do secret magic stuff.” 

“Oh yeah the magic stuff.” Riko started scanning the courtyard. “Hold on, this will take a minute.”  
Riko spread her hands out, facing her palms towards the floor. She began to focus her magic into the palms of her hands and soon they were glowing a light pink. A few seconds passed before the courtyard ground started to glow the same light pink color as Riko’s hands. Another few seconds passed before the ground stoped glowing pink, only to reveal 4 sets of glowing lines. 

One of the lines was a light blue and while it was a very thin line the blue light emanating from it was very bright. There were three other lines that were parallel to one another, all going in the same direction as the blue one. Each one was a different color, one was bright pink, another green and the widest was a light purple, but unlike the blue line they glowed very faintly, as if they were barely there at all. Riko knew that if she didn’t use as magic in the spell as she did, they wouldn’t have shown up at all. 

Riko chose to ignore the faint cluster and focus on the light blue one, while it was thin it was also incredibly bright - a sign that it must have been recent. 

“Do you see the lines?” Riko looked up at Chika who was staring at her in awe. 

“The lines? Oh yeah I do.” Chika’s expression went back to its neutral state, well at least as neutral as Chika’s face could get. “What do they mean?” 

“They are Ley lines. I used a spell to reveal them to us.” Riko explained. “They will lead us to wherever a spell was cast. Each color is a different witch.” 

“Oh, so do we follow them then?” 

“Yeah, we’ll be following the blue one. Not only is it the newest but its also the same color as the magic I saw yesterday.” 

“You mean the magic from the ocean?” 

“Yeah that. The same witch that enchanted the water likely made that line.” 

“Well then lets get going.” Chika grinned again, it seemed to Riko that Chika couldn’t stop herself from smiling for more than five minutes at a time, not that she minded. 

“Yeah lets go.” Riko lifted her hands from the position they were in before and placed them back at her sides. They weren’t glowing anymore but now there was another Ley line where her palms had been facing earlier that was the same sakura pink as Riko’s magic. 

Chika grabbed Riko’s hand for the third time that day and lead her along the path that the blue Ley line set out for them. 

As the two girls kept walking Riko noticed that while the other three Ley lines were separated from the blue line, they were leading in the same direction. Riko wasn’t sure all the lines were leading to the same place, but if they were then it was possible that what she was gonna find wasn’t just something random. 

The line lead them inside of the building and up the stairs. The two girls kept following the line until they reached the fourth floor which was blocked by a locked door. 

“Why are we not allowed up here?” Riko asked Chika once she noticed that the door was locked. 

“Oh the fourth floor is where the club rooms are.” Chika explained. “No one is allowed up there except for clubs and even those that do only have access to only their club room. 

“That seems a bit excessive.” Riko commented. 

“I guess… I never bothered to question it.” 

“Well then, lets go inside.” 

“But we don’t have the key…” 

“Chika I can use an unlocking spell.” 

“I know but we aren’t supposed to be going up here.”

“We’ll only be here for a little bit, besides, you can think of it as part of our little adventure.” 

“Well that does sound appealing…” Chika pondered. “But what about the new student council president?” 

“What about her?” Riko’s hand began to glow with the same pink light as before. “We’re witches Chika, what’s some stupid student council president gonna do to us?” 

After a few seconds Chika could hear a click as Riko pushed the door open. Riko pulled Chika’s hand and lead her past the door, following the direction of the lights down the hall. 

“Why are the lights on?” Chika whispered. 

“I have no idea, maybe someone else is here.” Riko responded. 

“Someone else is here?” Chika grew worried. “What if its the new student council president?” 

“Chika calm down… why are you so scared of her?” 

“Well I heard she’s super strict and mean. You told me that she heard that…” Chika paused as both she and Riko began to hear a voice in the hallway. 

“Is that her?” Riko asked, her hand lighting up with more of her sakura pink magic. 

“No…” Chika told Riko as they kept walking, the voice getting louder and louder as they walked. “I think its You’s voice.” 

“You? Who is…” Riko was cut off by a girl running towards them.  
“Chika!” The girl yelled as she gave Chika a tight hug. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh Hi You.” Chika smiled, embracing her friend. “It’s nice to see you. What are you doing here?” 

“I was doing a favor for the captain of the swim team when I noticed this trail of lights on the ground.” You told Chika like what she was telling her was obvious. “I decided to follow them and …” 

“Wait you can see them too?” Riko asked. “Chika, do you know what this means?” 

“What do you mean see them too?” You questioned Riko. 

“No…” Chika responded. “Can you tell me…” 

“She’s also a witch.” Riko told Chika. 

“A witch?” You looked at her puzzled. 

“She must not know.” Riko muttered. “Well witches are…” 

Riko’s sentence was cut off suddenly by a very loud “Bzzzzt!”

“Oh crap that must be her.” Riko stated. 

The girls were approached by a raven haired girl holding a very large ring of keys. 

“Bzzzzzt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to update. Simply put, I got busy with school followed by a long string of writers block. I'm not gonna promise I'll update regularly cause thats not gonna be true but ill try to update more often from here. 
> 
> Also yes I love cliffhangers.


End file.
